Epee
Epee was once the warlord ruler of the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography As an aide to Makuta Eish, Epee was chosen to watch over Doppel Nui for her, as a fellow patron of the arts, and servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta. In the year 989 A.G.C., an assassination attempt was made on Epee by a terrorist codenamed the [[Joker|''"Joker"]]. The attempt failed, but the Doppel Nui City Hall was largely destroyed, and many officers were killed. Nine years later he was again the target of an assassination attempt, this time by a remnant member of the Illuminati. This attempt failed as well, when Epee's secret police killed the assailant. Double: Day Zero At some point, Epee requested the services of the Meiu, and a Le-Matoran agent named Recht was dispatched to the island, with a Duos Stone to assist the populace with a purported Rahi problem. When he arrived, Epee attempted to take the Duos Stone, but was asked by Recht to present the two prospective Matoran users first. Epee admitted that he had lied, and that there was no Rahi problem. Recht told him that the Duos Stone would return with him as a result, and tried to leave, however Epee stopped him and threatened to kill him. Recht drew his security measure, an Elemental Handgun, and threatened Epee. Epee didn't stand down though, and drew one of his swords instead. As the two prepared to duel one another, a Ta-Matoran named Linke entered the room, shouting to distract Epee. He tackled Recht out of the way, saving his life. The two then fled from Epee, who pursued them. He chased them into the streets, where Recht entrusted half of the Duos Stone to the Ta-Matoran. The two combined, leveling a city block in the process, just as Epee attacked. Epee fought them, but as soon as they learned to use their Elemental Powers, he was overcome fairly quickly, taken by surprise. He lost his longsword, and drew two new ones to continue the battle with. He managed to do some damage to the Toa, wounding Recht's leg, but was again taken by surprise by a blast of Fire from the Toa's mouth. The Toa fled, leaving Epee behind. Upon returning to his throne room, Epee ordered Intelligence Officer Derr to find information for him, and then brought Philleppe to his chamber, who in turn brought Cenrik, his young partner. Epee was pleased when he saw that Cenrik had been beat for his failures in the field, and then informed Philleppe to track down his two foes and bring him their possessions. When Cenrik returned, bringing news that Philleppe had been found unconscious, Epee ordered Cenrik to dispatch more police to find his two targets, to keep throwing them at the duo until they fell. Cenrik questioned what he wanted so badly, but Epee didn't hear him. Cenrik promptly fled when he realized he shouldn't have spoken out of line. Later, as Epee waited for a report, the Toa broke into his throne room. The Toa engaged Epee, leading to a long battle involving the multiple swords of Epee's. The Toa ended up burning down the Doppel Nui City Hall in the battle, forcing the duel into the streets. Epee tried to defeat the Toa one more time, but was struck by a combination attack from both elements featuring a series of flaming cyclone kicks. Epee's survived the battle on Doppel Nui, left a cut in Recht's symbol on the wall of Linke's new shop, [[Recht Sculpting|''Recht Sculpting: The Sculpture of Fire!]], and then abandoned the Brotherhood of Makuta in fear of being murdered by his own Mistress, Eish. He joined the Dark Hunters, fighting on the front lines of the war, and voluntarily took their super-soldier serum. ''Double: Crime and the City After he escaped the Brotherhood, and left the battlefield, Epee decided to return for revenge on Doppel Nui. He encountered Linke and Recht almost immediately and tried to kill them, using his new, grotesque form to reach the mountains with the Toa, battling them in the area. Epee spoke of the insanity that his form brought to him, and fought hard, doing a great deal of damage to the Toa if they would have continued. Though, fortunately for Linke and Recht, an avian being appeared, halting the battle. Epee referred to the being as Akumo, another aide to Makuta Eish. Akumo used the power of his Kanohi Sakan to take the Toa out of the fight, and engaged Epee in battle. The battle was swift, nearly ending when Epee unleashed an energy blast into Akumo, destroying almost half of his body. Akumo didn't slow down however, running Epee through with his sword, killing his former colleague. Abilities & Traits Epee was two bio tall, with crimson armor. He was described as a just ruler, one who appreciated art and his people, who were mostly artists. He was beloved by the Doppel Nui populace, though some tended to doubt who he really was, and believed him to be a tyrant, however none voiced these opinions very loudly. He had no qualms about abusing his people, as long as he kept it hidden from the mainstream population. Epee was a very powerful warrior, being a master swordsman, as well as having had immense strength, great agility, and speed. He was a very intelligent warrior, and presumably had other, unknown powers, being the aide of a Makuta. Upon his defection to the Dark Hunters, Epee was mutated, becoming a hunched over warrior with four arms, two heads, an array of blades that naturally occurred on his body, and various other unknown powers. Tools Epee wielded five swords, and sported a Clawed Gauntlet on his left hand. The first of his swords was a longsword; followed by a short, ribbed sword; a large, flat blade with an electrical generator; a fairly thick blade that had sonic properties; and a crystalline sword that could seemingly cut through anything. After his mutation, Epee continued to utilize the crystalline sword, the ribbed sword, and a new, shorter sword in combat, along with natural claws. In both forms, he wore a crimson helmet that allowed him to negate mental attacks. In his mutated form, he was able to unleash powerful energy blasts from his limbs. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph (Mentioned Only) *Double: Day Zero'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' (Mentioned Only) *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Dark Hunters Category:Koji